


drabble: lost?

by zempasuchil



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund and Peter get lost in the woods, but it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble: lost?

**Author's Note:**

> for bandbooktvworm, who asked for Peter/Edmund in the woods, being adorable but not too slashy :))

"I swear I've seen that fallen snag before."

"You must have seen it some other day, because we're not going in circles."

"I wish we weren't but I'm sure we are. If we had brought the map -"

"We don't need a map, we've been here before plenty of times."

"I think I should know the place. This is my Western Woods, after all."

"Then get us un-lost."

Edmund sighs and looks down at the detritus under his feet. "That's not how it works."

-

The sun sets and they still aren't any closer to the main camp. Fortunately, they have a few blankets, and it's a summer night so it shouldn't get too cold. They build a small fire out of of fallen wood, and when they begin to shiver a pine graciously drops a branch behind them. They thank the tree and add the branch to the flames.

Bringing out their skein of wine, they choose to forget that they are lost while they can do nothing about it, and spend the evening telling stories and trading jibes and jokes. Their hair glows orange in the firelight, and when Edmund laughs his teeth are bright against their backdrop of shadows. These woods are far from tame, but they feel safe to make light and noise; after all, they are Kings of all they survey.

When the wineskin is mostly empty and they are both full of warmth and laughter, they bed down together and make the most of their blankets. Peter's arm goes over Edmund's chest, and Edmund finds himself blindly butting up against Peter's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, making Peter chuckle sleepily into Ed's curls. Edmund falls asleep pressing his lips to the dip in Peter's collarbone.


End file.
